On continue ?
by Angelyoru
Summary: Résumé : Stiles n'a pas retenus la leçon de la dernière fois, peut être que cette fois-ci, qui sait ? Petite suite d'une Punition ou ?


On continue ?

Résumé : Stiles n'a pas retenus la leçon de la dernière fois, peut être que cette fois-ci, qui sait ? Petite suite d'une « Punition ou ? »

Hey salut les gens !

Alors comme d'habitude les persos ne m'appartiennent pas mais l'histoire si !

Il y a surement encore quelques fautes qui trainent alors essayer de ne pas trop y faire attention.

Sur ce je vous souhaite bonne lecture :3

* * *

**BAM !**

-Aie !

Corps plaqué contre un mur et gémissement de douleur.

-Putain Derek !

Exclamation du corps plaqué qu'était un certain humain hyperactif.

En effet, Stiles se débattait comme il le pouvait contre l'étau d'acier qui le tenait cloué face contre mur. Il grogna dans la manœuvre.

-Tu n'iras nulle part en te débattant comme ça. Pense plutôt à une façon de te sortir de cette situation.

Stiles cessa de bouger et essaya de mettre de côté la frustration qui le gagnait. Il en avait de bonne lui. Comment s'extirper d'une situation impossible ?

Une leçon que Derek s'efforçait de lui apprendre aujourd'hui. Mais une leçon qui n'avait pas été très concluante à moins que constellé son corps de bleus et d'éraflures soit le résultat que le loup voulait obtenir.

Enfin pour l'instant, l'homme le tenait toujours plaqué contre le mur, son corps pressé fermement contre l'arrière de ses fesses. Et c'est là que l'illumination vint pour Stiles. L'hyperactif pesa un moment le pour et le contre de son idée mais le choix se fit vite pour lui et il sourit en lui-même quand il pensa à la manière de s'échapper.

C'est donc avec un sourire et le regard malicieux que le brun arqua son dos et s'employa à coller son postérieur pile sur l'entrejambe du loup-garou. Celui-ci étouffa un gémissement, surpris du geste, mais qui eu le mérite d'affaiblir ses coudes et de le distraire. Stiles profita de sa distraction pour échapper à son emprise. Se retrouvant totalement hors des bras de Derek et de son emprise. Derek fronça les sourcils et se retourna pour regarder le brun en train de sourire malicieusement.

-Alors Derek ? Stiles continua à sourire tant en jouant des sourcils dans un geste complètement ridicule mais aussi très amusant pour le loup.

-Bravo, Stiles. Mais ça ne fonctionnera pas avec tout le monde. Grogna le loup, gardant son masque de loup grincheux.

Il s'éloigna du mur, indifférent et se dirigea vers la porte de l'entrepôt, celle menant aux niveaux supérieurs et à leurs chambres. En effet le loup-garou avait aménagé une salle d'entraînement spéciale sous le loft, plus pratique pour entraîner l'humain de la meute.

-Si tu veux pouvoir t'en sortir demain il faudra trouver autre chose mais qui n'ait rien à voir avec le sexe.

-Quoi comment ça demain ? Geignit presque l'humain.

Cette leçon durait depuis très tôt ce matin et on était déjà à la fin de l'après-midi. Son corps criait grâce et lui qui croyait pouvoir avoir un jour de repos demain. Mais c'était sans compter son sadique de petit ami. Petit ami qui n'en avait rien à faire des plaintes de Stiles.

Au moment d'atteindre la porte, Derek s'arrêta et se retourna pour regarder le jeune homme, qui fronçait maintenant les sourcils et faisait une moue boudeuse.

-Et ne t'avise plus de refaire ce mouvement avec moi si tu ne veux pas en subir les conséquences. Grogna le Big Bad Wolf. Maintenant va prendre une douche.

Stiles fixait, la bouche béate, Derek disparaître derrière la porte.

Il se reprit vite, se retrouvant seul puis grommela :

-Dit tout de suite que je pue.

Il renifla un de ses dessous de bras. Fit une grimace et soupira.

-Ouais finalement une douche c'est pas mal. Même pas mal du tout.

Sur un autre soupire, Stiles franchit à son tour, la porte pour monter les escaliers, puis entrer dans la chambre du loup. Il ôta ses vêtements détrempés par la sueur, les laissant tomber par terre sur le chemin menant à la salle de bain attenante à la chambre. Il entra dans la cabine de douche puis soupira d'aise quand l'eau chaude dévala sur sa peau. Ses muscles endoloris se détendirent sous cette cascade bienfaitrice puis il repensa à l'entraînement d'un peu plus tôt.

Comment s'extirper d'une situation impossible ? Surtout si il était en face d'un ennemi surnaturel ?

Comment lui, un humain doubler d'un adolescent, pouvait-il faire face à des être bien supérieur que lui en force ?

Il ferma les yeux dans un soupir. Trop de choses se bousculaient dans sa tête à trop y réfléchir. Mais il avait voulu cet entraînement, pouvoir se défendre et être plus présent pour la meute mais surtout pour Derek. En repensant à celui-ci, Stiles tâta un point sensible sur son épaule, là même où Derek l'avait frappé quand il l'avait poussé contre le mur. Il aurait probablement une ecchymose. Enfin une de plus ou de moins. Et puis il y était habitué avec le nombre de fois où Derek l'avait plaqué contre n'importe quelle surface. Et pas forcément que pour l'entraînement d'ailleurs, pensa Stiles avec un frisson parcourant sa colonne vertébrale.

Il laissa tomber ses mains le long de son corps et laissa l'eau s'écouler sur son corps courbaturé de partout.

Tout à coup, Stiles sursauta lorsque des mains l'attrapèrent par les épaules et le poussèrent brutalement contre la paroi de la douche. Et un autre bleu, un ! Sérieusement il allait ressembler à un schtroumpf d'ici la fin de la semaine.

-T'es venu finir le travail Big Bad Wolf ? Demanda sur un ton sarcastique l'hyperactif.

-La ferme Stiles, grommela Derek. Il appuya son corps contre celui de l'hyperactif. T'as été un mauvais garçon, Stiles.

-Oh, Stiles put effectivement sentir en bas de son dos qu'il avait été un très mauvais garçon. Et t'es venu pour me punir ?

Il cambra le dos et sentit la pression de la verge dure de Derek contre ses fesses. Aimant cette sensation plus que tout de dominance que faisait preuve le loup-garou à son égard.

-Tu m'as volontairement excité alors qu'on était en plein entraînement.

-Et ? Le brin de malice dans la voix de Stiles était plus que perceptible pour le loup.

Derek renforça alors la pression sur le bras plaqué à l'arrière du cou de Stiles. Faisant gémir celui-ci dans le mouvement. L'eau s'écoulait sur leurs deux corps et la verge toujours dure contre ses fesses était un vrai supplice.

-Alors je trouve qu'une punition s'impose.

Derek poussa sur les épaules de Stiles et le fit tomber à genoux avant de le tourner pour qu'il soit face à lui. Ou plus précisément face à son érection. Il saisit une poignée de cheveux bruns dans le processus, relevant le visage de Stiles vers lui.

-En commençant par t'occuper de ce que tu as provoqué.

Sur ce, Derek approcha le visage de Stiles de son érection. L'humain fixa celle-ci avec désir et gourmandise, se léchant distraitement les lèvres.

-Si ça, c'est ce que tu appelles une punition. Il leva les yeux vers le loup, celui-ci le dévorant du regard. Alors il faudra revoir ta définition de « punition » mon grand.

-Stiles, grommela Derek, le fusillant du regard. Pour une fois ferme-la et utilise ta bouche pour autre chose que parler.

Stiles ne se vexa pas du commentaire et à la place, avança sa tête et enfonça l'érection dans sa bouche. L'adolescent déglutit autour du sexe et essaya de détendre sa gorge avant que l'érection proéminente n'atteigne le fond de sa gorge. Derek poussa un grognement de plaisir étouffé quand il sentit sa queue être totalement engloutit, puis il lui prit la tête à deux mains.

-Suce moi bien Stiles. Et j'allègerai peut être un peu ta punition.

Stiles gémit sourdement et se mit à sucer le long de la colonne de chair. Il ferma les yeux et apprécia de sentir sous sa langue le membre important dans sa bouche. Il adorait goutter le sexe de son amant. Mais surtout quand le dit amant, prenait les choses en main, allant et venant entre ses lèvres. Sans toute fois l'étouffer.

Derek grogna de plaisir, la bouche mais surtout la langue autour de son membre, l'envoyait de plus en plus vers l'orgasme. Il adore quand l'hyperactif se met à genoux pour lui et le vénérait de sa langue habile. Il gémit encore une fois lorsque Stiles tourbillonna sa langue autour du sommet de sa verge. Derek renversa sa tête en arrière, fermant les yeux et apprécia les caresses sur ses deux bourses alors que Stiles prenait encore son sexe en bouche. Tenant le membre à la base d'une main et de l'autre malaxant et caressant ses bourses.

Il n'y avait pas à dire, la bouche de cet agaçant hyperactif était faites pour lui et sa queue. Derek avait vraiment eu une bonne idée de se charger de son entraînement, un entraînement avec quelques cours particuliers en plus.

Derek enfonça ses doigts dans les cheveux de l'humain, il sentait qu'il se rapprochait de la libération. Ses hanches bougèrent plus vite en allant dans la bouche de Stiles. Celui-ci leva les yeux vers le visage de Derek, admirant les traits crispés par le désir du loup. Voulant en voir plus, Stiles pencha la tête en arrière, ouvrant en grand la bouche tandis que Derek, comprenant, se penchait en avant et poussait chaque centimètre de son sexe imposant dans la bouche de l'humain.

Stiles déglutit tout en essayant de détendre sa gorge, le processus n'était pas facile mais au final tout rentra. Le nez de Stiles frottant contre ventre du loup, il l'avait pris tout en entier, Derek sentit la gorge du plus jeune convulser autour de lui au moment où il éjacula longuement. Gémit bruyamment et se retira lentement. Tandis que Stiles rejeta brusquement sa tête en arrière, essayant de reprendre son souffle. Des filets de semences s'étaient échappés de sa bouche. Lui donnant un air de débauché, toujours à genoux avec ses cheveux plus en bataille que jamais, les joues rouges, le regard vitreux mais surtout ses lèvres gonflés et rougit d'où s'échappait un souffle erratique.

Cette vision de luxure failli faire rendurcir le membre du loup. Derek se contînt d'embrasser ses lèvres tentatrices. Il avait encore une punition à donner.

Alors le plus vieux tourna le robinet et sortit de la douche. Des nuées de buées et une odeur de sexe emplissaient la salle de bain. La chaleur en était presque étouffante. Tout en se séchant avec une serviette, Derek dévisageait Stiles. Le garçon était encore à genoux dans la douche, s'empêchant visiblement de se masturber tout seul. Le membre toujours en érection, était d'un rouge presque violacé, l'humain devait avoir mal à force de se retenir. Mais Derek ne lui avait pas donné l'ordre de se soulager. Alors il attendait, toujours aussi dur et frémissant alors qu'il regardait Derek se sécher.

Stiles eu tout le loisir d'admirer le corps musculeux et ferme dont quelques gouttes d'eau avaient put échapper au séchage du loup.

Derek jeta la serviette puis alla vers la porte de la salle de bain avant de se retourner encore une fois vers le jeune homme toujours à genoux.

-Va dans la chambre sur le lit. Ordonna Derek tout en entrant dans la chambre. Il alla vers l'armoire, l'ouvrit puis fouilla dedans.

Stiles, de son côté, se mit debout, les jambes flageolantes et le regard fiévreux. Il sortit, nu et tremblant, de la douche, puis de la salle de bain avant de se mettre sur le lit.

-Mets-toi sur le dos.

Stiles s'étendit sur le lit comme demandé et pencha la tête pour regarder Derek revenir vers lui, tenant un sac et une ceinture dans une main. Stiles déglutit en essayant d'imaginer ce que le loup allait lui faire mais finalement préféra ne pas y penser.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire ? Demanda Stiles, se tortillant et serrant les couvertures sous lui.

-Tu verras. Répondit juste Derek, posant le sac au pied du lit mais gardant la ceinture.

Derek ignora le gémissement plaintif du corps alangui sur le lit. L'Alpha laissa plutôt son regard s'égarer sur le corps frémissant et rougit par l'excitation. Il pouvait bien voir que le pauvre humain n'en pouvait plus et voulait être libéré mais malheureusement pour lui, Derek n'en avait pas finit avec lui.

Il baissa la tête pour voir Stiles frissonner alors qu'il le regardait.

-Va au bout du lit. Ordonnât l'Alpha d'une voix rauque.

Stiles obéit péniblement puis attendit la suite, toujours nu et sur le dos. Derek s'installa lui aussi sur le lit et chevaucha la poitrine de Stiles. Il tira les bras de Stiles au-dessus de sa tête et attacha les poignets du garçon à la tête de lit avec la ceinture. Une fois son œuvre fini, Derek baissa les yeux sur lui.

-Parfait. Derek admira un moment le garçon sous lui et attaché.

-Derek, s'il te plaît. J'ai besoin de jouir. Supplia presque Stiles.

-Tu aurais dû y penser avant de me provoquer, Stiles.

-Je suis désolé, Derek. Je le referais plus alors s'il te plaît laisse moi jouir. Stiles bougea du bassin, se frottant contre le corps au dessus de lui mais un grognement du loup l'arrêta d'un coup.

-Hmm, Derek approcha son visage du cou de Stiles. Vois-tu Stiles, je te connais et je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir mes sens de loup-garou pour savoir quand tu me mens.

Pour faire durer le sadisme de la situation, Derek glissa le long du corps de Stiles jusqu'à ce que leurs hanches soient pressées l'une contre l'autre. Il mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieure de Stiles et fit courir ses doigts le long de ses côtés sensibles. Faisant frissonner et gémir Stiles sous lui.

Stiles haleta tout d'un coup sous un coup de bassin appuyé du loup sur son érection et se tordit sous Derek.

-S'il te plaît, Derek. Gémit Stiles. Ça fait mal.

-Je sais. Il approcha sa bouche tout près des lippes du plus jeune. Et je sais que tu adores ça petit pervers.

Derek se déplaça plus bas sur le corps tremblant puis mordit doucement avec ses dents le mamelon droit. Tout en torturant de son autre main, l'autre mamelon en le pinçant. Stiles gémit bruyamment et cambra son dos. Tout ceci était déloyal, le loup-garou savait que ses mamelons étaient un point érogène pour lui.

-Dis-le, Stiles. Il mit un coup de langue sur le mamelon rougit et gonflé. Dis que tu aimes quand je te fais mal.

Stiles gémit doucement, acquiesçant de la tête frénétiquement. Ne pouvant pas parler sous les délicieuses sensations que lui procuraient son amant. Il essaya de remonter ses hanches et de frotter sa verge endolorie mais la poigne ferme du loup le retint.

-Avec des mots Stiles. Nouvelle torture des mamelons de la part du sadique loup-garou.

-Je... Hmm, gémit Stiles sous un coup de langue pousser. J'aime quand tu me fais mal. S'il te plaît, Derek. Fais-moi mal. Il émit un râle quand Derek le mordit à nouveau. Oh putain, encore. S'il te plaît.

-Mmm... Bien mieux Stiles.

Et Derek obtempéra avec grand plaisir car c'était bien la première fois que Stiles voulait ce genre de choses. D'habitude c'était juste quelques morsures, griffures ou mêmes claques sur les fesses. Rien qui ne puisse réellement lui faire du mal physiquement. Mais cela allait changer ce soir.

Derek attrapa le sac qu'il avait poser au pied du lit puis fouilla dedans pour y ressortir un anneau pelvien qu'il plaça à la base de l'érection du plus jeune. Stiles cria de douleur mêlée de plaisir et se cambra sous lui. Cet anneau qui l'empêchait de jouir était un vrai supplice et encore plus quand Derek caressa de va-et-vient son érection.

Alors que Stiles était distrait par cette nouvelle sensation, Derek mordit le ventre de Stiles au-dessus de son nombril. Y laissant une belle marque rouge qui alla rejoindre la collection de morsure sur le corps de son humain.

Mais pour Stiles, le supplice était loin d'avoir commencé car Derek sortit encore du sac une petite télécommande puis appuya sur un des boutons. Provoquant ainsi une vibration chez l'anneau placer autour du sexe du pauvre Stiles qui convulsa sous le loup. Les gémissements se transformèrent en cris, l'hyperactif crocheta fortement ses doigts sur la ceinture le retenant. Le corps en feu et ne pouvant bouger, Stiles ne put que gémir et pousser des plaintes dont Derek se délecta d'entendre.

-Hm ah Derek... Bor... del ! Ah !

Haletant, Stiles n'essaya même pas de former des mots corrects. Ne parvenant à émettre que des gémissements de pur plaisir sous les vibrations de plus en plus intense. Le loup s'amusait à jouer avec les boutons de la télécommande. Allant du plus bas niveau au plus forte sensation.

Derek sourit tout en appréciant la vie du corps en sueur et essayant de bouger dans tout les sens.

-Si beau, Stiles. Gronda le loup.

-De...rek ah s'il t-te plait, ne Hmm... T'arrête paaah.

-Tes désirs sont des ordres. Se moqua légèrement le loup tout en jouant encore avec les vibrations de l'anneau.

Tout d'un coup, Derek roula loin de Stiles et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Arrêtant sa torture sur l'humain et le regardant fixement. Stiles, de son côté, se retrouva complètement hors d'haleine et surpris. Il y a une minute il était au delà de la féliciter, entre douleur et plaisir et là plus rien. A part le fait qu'il était toujours attacher au montant du lit et qu'il ne pouvait toujours pas jouir a cause de ce foutu anneau.

Il poussa un faible grognement puis chercha du regard celui de Derek. Il accrocha les yeux bleu-vert de l'Alpha puis le supplia presque.

-Derek que-s'il te plaît revient... libère moi je... je veux jouir bordel ! Derek s'il te plaît !

Stiles gémit et tira sur le lien qui le retenait au lit. Son corps en feu et une fine pellicule de sueur recouvrait ses muscles fins. Sa verge frémissait au rythme des battements rapides de son cœur. Fermant les yeux, il prit une profonde inspiration et essaya de se détendre sous le regard fixe et silencieux du loup. Il ne savait pas à quoi jouait son amant mais c'était une véritable torture qu'il lui faisait subir. Pire que quand il jouait avec sa putain de télécommande magique. Son corps lui criait de lutter contre ce qui l'entravait. Mais plus que tout, son corps lui criait de venir. De jouir enfin.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Stiles sursauta lorsque Derek mit la main sur son ventre. Celui-ci s'était de nouveau approcher et caressait distraitement l'abdomen du jeune homme.

-C'est bien, Stiles. Détend toi, laisse ton corps se relâcher.

-Derek, s'il te plaît. J'ai besoin de toi.

Le loup-garou, le regarda fixement et du voir quelque chose qu'il voulait puisqu'il hocha la tête tout en souriant légèrement.

-Écarte les jambes, les genoux relevés. Ordonna l'Alpha, tout en se positionnant à genoux entre les jambes de Stiles.

Stiles fronça les sourcils en le regardant, mais obtempéra bien vite. Trop heureux pour dire quelque chose qui pourrait faire changer d'avis son amant. Derek sourit à la vue qui se présentait devant lui. Il passa sa main sur l'intérieur des cuisses du garçon et toucha doucement du bout de ses doigts la verge toujours haute et en attente d'être libérée.

-Magnifique.

Stiles gémit et bougea ses hanches, faisant rire doucement Derek qui éloigna ses mains.

-Sois patient.

Stiles serra les dents de frustration. Faisant appel à toute la patience dont il ne se savait pas capable, il se mit à regarder Derek caresser ses cuisses jusqu'à ses pieds. Les jambes de Stiles tremblèrent légèrement.

Puis Derek délia les mains du garçon du montant du lit et les fit descendre le long de son corps. Même si Stiles n'était plus attacher au montant du lit, il resta tout de même les poings liés et toujours à la merci du loup.

Derek prit alors un foulard dans le sac aux trésors, pensa Stiles. Puis l'enroula autour des yeux du garçon, lui bandant les yeux.

Stiles geignit faiblement, n'aimant pas trop être aveugle de cette façon.

-Je n'aime pas ça, Derek. Je veux te voir pendant que tu me touches.

Derek ne répondit pas et au lieu de cela, Stiles haleta quand il se fit renverser sur les genoux, le faisant basculer vers l'avant et appuyant son visage dans les oreillers.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Si tu n'arrêtes pas de parler je vais devoir ajouter un bâillon.

Le garçon ferma brusquement la bouche et tourna la tête dans une position plus confortable. Attendant la suite dans un silence surprenant vu le caractère de l'hyperactif et Derek apprécia le geste.

-Très bien. Le plus vieux s'allongea presque sur le corps en dessous de lui, frottant dans le passage son érection contre les fesses pales.

-Maintenant détend toi, Stiles. Chuchota le loup tout contre l'oreille de l'humain. Puis il se redressa, faisant frissonner Stiles sous la perte de chaleur soudaine.

Mais il n'eu pas à se plaindre longtemps car il cria au moment où il sentit le dard d'un fouet sur ses fesses.

-C'est quoi ce bordel ?

Derek frappa Stiles une deuxième fois avec une de ses mains.

-Langage.

Secoué par le mélange de la douleur du fouet et par l'excitation provoquée par la dominance de l'autre, Stiles ne put lui rétorqua car un autre coup le surprit dans un autre crie.

-Oh mon Dieu !

-Derek suffira, répondit le loup dans un ricanement moqueur avant de donner un autre coup de fouet.

Ce traitement dura encore quelques coups avant de s'arrêter dans un dernier gémissement pitoyable. Les fesses rouges et en feu, Stiles ne sentait presque plus son arrière train. Cette séance était pire que de simples fessés mais les sensations étaient cent fois décuplées. D'où le fait qu'il était toujours en érection malgré une petite baisse au tout début de la séance. Pendant que Stiles essayait de se reconnecter au présent, Derek répandit du lubrifiant sur les doigts de sa main droite et glissa son majeur dans l'entrée qui lui était présenté. Stiles cria soudaine et tordit ses hanches. L'intrusion était surprenante mais pas désagréable.

-Toujours aussi serré. Derek se pencha en avant et grignota de ses dents le postérieur sensible de Stiles qui couina. Et réceptif aussi.

Il ajouta un autre doigt, faisant augmenter d'un cran le volume des gémissements du garçon. Tout allait tellement trop vite pour le pauvre hyperactif mais au grand jamais il ne dirait à Derek d'arrêter ces délices dignes de l'enfer.

-Tu aimes quand je te baise avec mes doigts. N'est-ce pas, Stiles ?

-Putain Derek ! Stiles haleta la réponse.

Il pouvait sentir un liquide qui fuyait de son sexe, malgré l'anneau toujours en place, et qui coulait à l'intérieur de ses jambes. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser. L'orgasme était proche mais toujours retenu.

-Est-ce que tu veux jouir, Stiles ? Rien qu'avec mes doigts dans ton petit cul bien serré ? Derek ralentit les mouvements de ses doigts, faisant pleurnicher le garçon.

Les paroles crus de son amant étaient tout aussi bonnes que ses doigts en lui. Il n'y avait que quand Derek était très excité qu'il parlait aussi crûment et c'était toujours un spectacle aussi jouissif.

-Derek... Derek s'il te plaît... S'il te plaît, laisse-moi venir.

Derek sourit à ces mots, poussa un troisième doigt puis décida qu'il avait assez jouer avec les nerfs de son humain. Il décrocha délicatement le petit dispositif contraignant l'érection de son amant.

-Vas y, Stiles. Et sur cette phrase, Derek caressa le sexe prêt à exploser et enfonça au plus profond ses doigts, touchant directement la prostate du jeune homme qui cria. Venant finalement en de long jet sur le drap sous lui.

Derek admira son œuvre tout en retirant ses doigts de l'antre et s'assit.

De son côté, dans la tête de Stiles c'était le black-out total. L'orgasme l'avait fauchée jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir respirer correctement, le cœur battant plus fort que jamais mais heureusement ne l'ayant pas lâcher en cours de route.

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'on dit Stiles ?

Stiles avala difficilement sa salive, retrouvant peu à peu sa respiration et finalement souffla :

-Merci, Alpha. Derek gronda fortement à cette appellation. Aimant plus que tout quand son amant l'appelait par son statut de chef de meute.

-Bon garçon. Il l'embrassa sur la tête puis se déplaça. Il lui releva le bandeau et tendit sa main devant le visage du garçon.

-Nettoie-ça pour moi.

Stiles, toujours un peu dans son moment post-orgasmique, pencha la tête en avant, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse toucher la main de Derek avec sa langue. Il lécha et avala sa propre semence sous le regard avide et appréciateur du loup.

Après que la dernière goutte du liquide fût léché, Derek retira sa main et tira la tête de Stiles par ses cheveux, vers lui.

Il embrassa avec passion son jeune amant, avant de le relâcher et de recouvrir à nouveau ses yeux du foulard. Une fois encore, il alla s'agenouiller entre les jambes du garçon.

-On continue ? Questionna Derek, se positionnant devant l'entrée palpitant de Stiles.

-Que- Mais avant que Stiles n'est pût dire autres choses, Derek s'introduisit dans le corps de Stiles, les faisant tous les deux crier. L'un de plaisir et l'autre de douleur sous la soudaine intrusion de quelque chose de bien plus gros que trois doigts.

-Putain, Stiles. Tellement serré.

Il fit une pause pour permettre à Stiles de s'habituer avant que celui-ci lui demande de bouger. L'Alpha était si étroitement entouré dans cet antre chaud qui lui aspirait la queue comme si il le voulait au plus profond de lui.

-Ça va Stiles ? Demanda Derek, un peu inquiète de la grimace de souffrance de son amant.

Le garçon gémit et secoua ses hanches pour faire passer la gêne. Voyant bien l'inquiétude de son loup-garou d'amant. Stiles décida de le rassurer à sa façon.

-Ça va, je profite juste de la façon dont ta queue me rempli de l'intérieur. C'est si bon et si gros, Derek.

Et l'inquiétude s'envola vite de l'esprit de Derek face à la provocation de Stiles, car oui c'était bien une provocation et il plongea avec plaisir dedans. Derek commença à bouger et accéléra ses poussées, allant plus vite et plus fort, à chaque cris de plaisir de son amant.

Stiles pouvait à peine prononcer des mots compréhensibles. C'était si bon quand Derek le baisait. Chaque coup de butoir allait directement taper sur sa prostate, le plaisir était brute et les sensations électrisants tout son corps.

Tout en continuant à donner et prendre du plaisir, Derek enroula ses doigts autour du sexe déjà en érection de Stiles. Merci aux hormones d'adolescents et à son loup-garou de petit ami ultra sexy qui le pilonnait comme jamais.

-Oh, merde. Hurla Stiles.

Son corps ondula sous les claquements de peau et Derek gifla soudainement les fesses de Stiles, le faisant sursauter et se resserrer autour de son sexe.

Pour se faire pardonner, il se plia en deux et colla ses lèvres à l'arrière du cou du plus jeune.

-Vas-tu venir pour moi, Stiles ? Avec ma queue en toi cette fois ?

-Putain Derek !

Stiles gémit quand Derek accéléra l'allure en se déplaçant à l'intérieur de lui. Il sentait l'orgasme arriver à vive allure.

-Je vais venir, cria Stiles.

-Viens !

Derek enroula encore une fois sa main autour de la verge de Stiles et la caressa au même rythme que ses poussées. Il pouvait sentir le plaisir traverser le corps de son amant et parvenir jusqu'à sa propre queue en se serrant autour de lui.

-Putain. Viens avec moi, Stiles. Grogna le loup, au bord de l'explosion.

Stiles cria et se libéra une fois de plus, souillant encore la main de son dominant qui lui saisit fortement les hanches tout en se libérant en Stiles qui gémit.

-Bordel ! Stiles !

Derek renversa sa tête en arrière tandis qu'il jouissait profondément à l'intérieur de l'hyperactif. Le remplissant en quantité de sa semence.

Gémissant, Derek se laissa tomber en arrière sur les talons, essayant de reprendre son souffle. Il leva les yeux sur les fesses de Stiles qui avait toujours le cul en l'air et qui reprenait petit à petit sa respiration. Il resta un moment fasciné par une coulée de sperme sortait du trou étiré et faisait son chemin vers le bas de ses cuisses.

-Si indécent. Derek voulu lever la main et toucher le fruit de leurs plaisirs mais un mouvement du corps devant lui le ramena au présent.

-Euh Derek ? Pas que j'aime pas cette position et tout le reste mais pourrais-tu, s'il te plaît, me détacher ? Je sens plus mes bras là.

Derek obtempéra et délia la ceinture qu'il jeta négligemment quelque part dans la chambre. Avec le foulard qu'il retira ensuite. Puis il mit ses mains sur les cuisses de Stiles, les rallongeant sur le lit, doucement, et les massa sous un soupir de bonheur de Stiles, aux anges. Il adorait quand Derek était aussi câlin et attentionné après une séance de sexe torride.

Derek continua ses massages jusqu'au bas du dos de Stiles et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en entendant le gémissement que ce dernier émit en étirant ses jambes, plus décontracté que jamais et les muscles relâcher. Puis il arrêta et s'allongea à côté de Stiles pour le prendre dans ses bras.

-Tu as aimé notre petite séance ? Questionna le loup curieux.

Stiles sourit dans l'étreinte du loup.

-Hmm oui c'était plutôt pas mal. Répondit distraitement le malicieux jeune homme. Mais dis moi Sourwolf, où t'as eu l'idée d'acheté toutes ces choses ? Demanda Stiles en faisant référence au fouet et à l'anneau pelvien. Pas que je m'en plaigne hein.

Derek rougit légèrement à la question et marmonna dans sa barbe. Stiles s'éloigna des bras de Derek avant de se redresser légèrement pour le regarder en face.

-Quoi ? Désolé mais je n'ai pas tes super sens de loup-garou moi. Derek grogna puis finalement répondit.

-C'est Peter qui m'a glissé l'idée après la... dernière fois.

Stiles se mit à rougir lui aussi. Cette fameuse dernière fois, était la fois où le loup-garou psychopathe qui servait d'oncle à Derek les avait surpris en pleine séance de bâillon&fessés dans la cuisine du loft. Et oui, Derek avait déjà essayé le bâillon avec lui et bien qu'il n'est pas trop apprécié ne pas pouvoir parler pendant que son amant le pilonnait férocement. Il avait tout même aimé écouter le loup-garou lui parler avec des mots salaces et crus pendant qu'il le baisait à même la table de la salle à manger.

Après cet épisode, Peter n'avait plus jamais remis un pied dans la cuisine du loft. Bizarrement il aurait put éviter cet épisode avec sa super ouï mais on parle de Peter Hale là. Aller savoir dans sa tête de zombie psychopathe.

-Et donc tu as écouté le conseil de ton déjanté d'oncle ? Stiles haussa ses sourcils.

Derek hocha la tête puis soupira.

-Il m'a donné un magazine plutôt... particulier. Derek laissa un silence. Puis à ajouter « pour tes leçons privés avec ton Pup*, amuse-toi bien ». Voilà c'est tout.

-C'est tout ? Demanda perplexe Stiles. Vraiment Sourwolf ?

-Oui enfin... Derek rougit, toujours détournant les yeux. J'ai jeté un coup d'œil au magazine puis j'ai... pensé à toi...

-Hmm, Stiles joua des sourcils et fit un sourire coquin au loup. Tu as pensé à moi en regardant un magazine de sextoy ? Intéressant Sourwolf.

Son sourire s'agrandit en même temps que les rougeurs du loup. Stiles attrapa alors la mâchoire forte du loup et le tourna vers lui. Le regardant dans les yeux avec un brin de malice.

-Tu t'es imaginé utilisant tout ces sextoys sur moi ? Par exemple un God me remplissant à la place de ta queue ? Le regard de Derek se fit plus intense. Ou bien m'imaginer attacher avec toutes sortes de cordes m'empêchant complètement de bouger pendant que toi, Alpha.

Derek frissonna à ce mot et ses yeux flashèrent. Tu me prendrais sauvagement. Un accro se fit dans la respiration de l'autre. Brutalement. Un grognement retentit dans la chambre du loup-garou.

Le sourire de Stiles s'agrandit encore plus tandis qu'il sentait l'excitation plus qu'évidente du loup contre sa cuisse. L'odeur de sexe dans la chambre était à son comble et la chaleur n'était pas mieux. Presque étouffante.

Stiles n'accorda pas d'attention, à cette ambiance lourde de sexe. Laissant plutôt son regard errer sur les pectoraux ferme de son amant.

-Il faudra vraiment que tu me montres ce fameux magazine. Dit Stiles sur un ton distrait tout en caressant le torse musclé contre lui. Et après on pourrait ajouter d'autres jouets à notre future collection ?

Derek le regarda fixement, le désir intense dans ses pupilles légèrement dilatés. Un sourire féroce prit place sur son visage alors qu'il dévorait du regard le jeune homme devant lui.

-C'est une excellente idée Stiles.

-Je sais, rétorqua Stiles, tout fière de lui. Je suis tout simplement génial !

Derek se moqua légèrement du garçon avant de le faire brusquement basculé sur le lit. Le maintenant cloué sur le matelas et leurs érections se frottant l'un contre l'autre. Leurs arrachant à tout deux un gémissement.

-Déjà prêt pour un autre round Alpha ? Sourire narquoisement l'humain auquel Derek y répondit par un sourire carnassier.

-Prêt pour toute la nuit. Gronda Derek.

Puis le loup-garou ravagea la bouche de son soumis. Dévorant le corps offert de son amant jusqu'au petit matin.

Et dans la douceur de la matinée, le loup accueillit son amant épuisé dans ses bras. Il pressa ses lèvres sur son front et respira l'odeur sucrée de son humain.

-Je t'aime, Stiles.

-Je t'aime aussi, Derek.

Stiles soupira et ferma les yeux, fatigué mais heureux. Il s'endormit tranquillement enveloppé dans la chaleur du loup, en ayant la pensée qu'il doutait fortement qu'il puisse remarcher avant longtemps.

Mais encore une fois, aucun regret...

Fin

* * *

**_*Pup (chiot) :_** _J__eune homme généralement mignon, sans expérience, naïf et passionné. Il est souvent avec un autre homme à peine plus âgé que lui et souvent soumis._

Et encore un lemon tout chaud ! Un !

-... Ça me désespère à la longue -_-

Héhé ^^

Enfin bref merci d'avoir lu et surtout essayer de laisser une review, ça serait quand même sympa u.u

Biz ;3


End file.
